


under blankets

by chorima



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorima/pseuds/chorima
Summary: Even though Jeno knows Jaemin doesn't sleep with plushies, he can't resist the younger when he asks him to buy him one.





	under blankets

**Author's Note:**

> here is a short lil' thingy that i hope you all enjoy  
> thank you to the ladies of the nomi(n)ation gc for the inspo <3

Jaemin likes cute things. Back at the dorms, he has a collection of chibi figurines displayed on the shelves of his room, and it is well-known that he has a folder in his phone of pictures of baby animals from different species befriending each other, that he'll send to the members when he feels they are feeling sad or frustrated – "okay, yes, life sucks: but look at this little duck being friends with this little kitten! Isn't it cute? Isn't your life much better now?" he tells Jeno one time, when the older has been practicing for hours and feels like he still hasn't got the dance moves down perfectly (and to be honest, it works, Jeno feels better knowing there is one less friendless kitten in the world). Jaemin likes pastel colours, and chubby cheeks – he won't let Jisung live, always pinching his, – and soft fabrics with space themed patterns, like this one blanket he owns, that he'll wrap around himself whenever they are having a movie night, or whenever he is cold.

It is no secret: Jaemin is a sucker for pretty stuff.

That's why Jeno isn't surprised when the brown-haired boy grabs him by the wrist and leads him to the part of the store at which the plushies are.

"You know, I'm into stuffed animals now." He says, looking around.

Jeno frowns slightly: he has never seen Jaemin sleeping with one. Donghyuck had gotten him a little dog one some years ago, he can remember. And he knows it exists because he can remember it, but he has never seen the toy again, not even back at Jaemin's parent's house.

"Since when do you sleep with stuffed animals?" Jeno asks, almost invisibly raising an eyebrow, skeptic.

Jaemin shrugs. "I don't know, I just do. They're cute!"

"No, you don't do that." Jeno retorts. "I literally have never seen you do that. It probably will end up in a lost wardrobe somewhere if you get one."

"Just because you haven't see me, it doesn't mean I don't! You don't know everything about me, Jeno!" The younger exclaims, and it is obvious he doesn't want to keep arguing about it by the tone of his voice. He's sulking like a little kid, a pout forming on his lips and his eyebrows knit together. "Look at that one!" He says in an attempt to change the subject.

Just for one, Jeno lets it go.

They go through the different kinds of plushies they have at the store, Jaemin squealing and clapping, and calling Jeno's name every time he sees one he likes. And Jeno isn't going to lie, he loves it when Jaemin acts like that, all happy and bright, because it is contagious and he can't help but feel the same way, too.

"Jeno! Jeno, look at this one! What do you think? Isn't it the one?" He asks, pointing at a huge stuffed hamster, with a facial expression worth of an emoji. He picks it up and rubs his face on it. "It's so soft!"

"But Jaemin, why would you spend money on it if you're going to forget about it tomorrow?" Jeno insists. At this point, he doesn't even care about Jaemin wasting money or not, he just likes to pick on the younger.

"Stop saying that, I will love and cherish him 'til the end of my days." Jaemin replies, with his cheek still against the hamster's. _Totally like a kid_ , Jeno thinks. "Besides, I would never treat any of your gifts badly, Jen... Is that what you think of me?" He asks in the most innocent tone.

"No, that's not- Wait. Gift?" Jeno's eyes are wide open now. "Who said I'm going to buy it for you?"

The brown-haired boy shrugs with the biggest pout still on his lips. "No one, but... You love me, right, Jen? You would do anything to make me happy, wouldn't you?"

Jeno scoffs, turning around to cover the fact that he is blushing because of what Jaemin just said. _Stupid Jaemin with his stupid cute ass moves_ , he thinks, but at the same time, he is reaching for his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans.

After all, the younger is right. Jeno would do anything to make him happy.

 

Even though Jeno was the one who suggested to watch some anime on Jaemin's room, he is not paying attention to what they are watching at all.

They are both on the bed, laying on their sides, Jeno's back against the wall and Jaemin's against Jeno's chest – "spoon me," "I like to be cuddled too, you know, Nana," "shush, spoon me," – and the younger's newest addition to his cute collection acting as his pillow, kind of.

Jeno can't stop watching at Jaemin's reflection on the laptop screen: how his cheek is squished against the stuffed animal, how he has one eye closed and one open... Maybe getting him that hamster wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Jeno, are you paying attention?" Jaemin asks, out of the blue, and Jeno startles, jumping a bit on the spot.

"Uuuuh... Yeah..?" Jeno mumbles, snuggling closer to the other boy and burying his face on the crook of his neck to hide – he was a terrible liar.

"No, you weren't."

"Okay, I wasn't."

Jaemin laughs, turning around after pausing the episode. He stares at Jeno right in the eye, in that way that makes the older feel like he knows his soul, and caresses his face with his thumb.

"I was thinking... Maybe I should name the plushie."

Jeno melts into Jaemin's touch, and he doesn't notice how his eyes start shutting.

"Oh. What names did you have in mind?"

The younger hums. "It is cute and soft and squishy, so it reminds me of Jisung. But calling him Jisung would be confusing, wouldn't it?"

Jeno snorts. "Yeah, a bit."

"So I thought of Mochi. What do you think?"

Jeno opens one eye. "Cute," is the only thing he says, and he kisses Jaemin on the tip of the nose.

"You like it? You have to like it too, you know, it's _our_ son; you're responsible for him too."

The older lets out an airy laugh, and tightens his arms around Jaemin to bring him closer. "I like it, I promise. Mochi's good."

Jaemin smiles in content, snuggling closer to the black-haired boy too. "Thank you for the gift, by the way. I was joking, I didn't want you to buy it for me. But it is nice you did."

"If you didn't want me to get it for you then I'll go return it tomorrow."

"Jeno! Mochi's our family!" Jaemin sits up, detangling Jeno's arms from his body, and covers the hamster's ears, a dismayed look on his face. "Don't say you'll return him, he's going to feel not loved."

Jeno chuckles and puts his arm around the younger's waist, making him return to his original position. "You say that as if you won't forget about him by next week. Tops."

"I already told you, I don't mistreat gifts, Jen. You'll see."

 

It is late when Jeno comes back from the dance studio, so he doesn't expect anyone else to be up at that time, everyone must have been exhausted, just like he is. He just can't wait to get showered and to sneak right next to Jaemin in bed – it helps him get better rest, feeling the younger's body heat against his skin.

When he opens the door of Jaemin's room, he just has to stare with a loving smile. The younger has fallen asleep with his laptop still on – playing an episode of Durarara!! – and there is also a bowl of snacks threatening to crash into the ground. On top of that, Jaemin is resting his head on Mochi, lips slightly parted, which makes Jeno want to squeal, but he doesn't: he doesn't want to wake him up.

When he has taken everything from Jaemin's bed, he gets under the blankets, right next to him, and puts an arm around his waist, Mochi crushed in between their bodies.

The corners of his lips curl up in a tired smile when he remembers Jaemin promised to love and cherish the hamster plushie, already more than a year ago. It turns out, he doesn't mistreat gifts after all. And even if he didn't hug plushies to sleep back then, he does now, and it makes Jeno warm inside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed^^ i hope to see you all soon, but in the meantime: [twitter](https://twitter.com/c0smicg4y) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/c0smicg4y)


End file.
